Be Careful What You Wish For
by Maid of the Mer
Summary: It's not easy to be different, a freak among freaks. So what is a girl to do when she wakes up to find herself completely changed?
1. Prologue

Be Careful What You Wish For

Prologue

I have been a mutant my whole life, I just didn't realize it until I was eight and I broke my wrist.

I had been climbing the tree in the backyard of the house I lived in with my parents, when I fell. I hit the ground pretty hard and the bones in my wrist gave a sickening crunch as they shattered and popped out through the skin. Needless to say, I started to scream and cry in pain. My parents, hearing my screaming from inside the house, ran outside to see what happened.

Just as they reached me, though, the bones in my arm started to slide back under the skin and knit themselves back together. My parents stood there and stared at me in shock as I felt the pain start to lessen. In a matter of seconds my wrist was completely healed.

From that day forward my parents' affections toward me seemed strained. They didn't give me hugs anymore and they tried to avoid talking to me whenever possible. Even though they still took care of me they weren't as loving as they had once been, because now I was a mutant, and mutants are hated and feared.


	2. Leaving

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 1: Leaving

* * *

"Be careful what you wish for," my mom would always tell me. But did I listen? NO!

I always wished that I could fly; I thought that it would provide me with an escape from real life. Flying would be so exciting and cool. What would be the problem with wishing for the gift of flight? But I found out one morning when my wish came true.

It was a week after my 13th birthday that it happened. I woke up when my alarm clock went off for school, but I felt weird, stronger even. I got out of bed to look in the mirror and just about screamed. My skin was no longer a light tan, but a dark forest green, and my long knee length, red hair was now a light green. But that wasn't all; my once brown eyes were a glowing florescent green. I now had a long skinny tail with a triangle shape on the end, my ears were pointed, my teeth were fangs, and my nails had turned into claws. The strangest part was that growing out of my back was a pair of huge bat-like wings.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell my parents; they already disliked me enough as it was, because of my accelerated healing power and all. I also couldn't ask my friends for help, because they didn't know that I was mutant and if they did then they definitely wouldn't help me.

My only other option was to leave. Leaving seemed like they easiest and safest thing to do now that I could no longer blend in and pretend to be a normal human being.

So I started to pack. I dumped all of my school stuff out of my book bag and stuffed it full of clothes, some food that wouldn't spoil, and all of my $200.00 worth of babysitting money. On top of all that I gently placed a picture of my family, from before they found out that I was a mutant, when they still loved me.

I then changed out of my pajamas and into clothes that would cover all of my green skin. I put on a pair of baggy pants, my most comfortable pair of tennis shoes, and a long sleeve backless shirt. I braided my hair and put it into a low bun at the nape of my neck and over that I put on a hat. After the hat, I wrapped a light scarf around my neck, pulled on a pair of gloves, and put on a pair of dark sunglasses I had gotten as a gift for my birthday. But my wings were still visible. How the hell would you hide a pair of huge green wings? Then a thought occurred to me; my grandma's old cloak.

In a box in the back of my closet was a black cloak my grandma had given me. I loved it and thought it was cool, but had never had the opportunity to wear it. I took it out, folded up my wings against my back, and put it on. My wings were hidden! With the hood up, it shadowed my face so that you couldn't see how green my skin was.

I went across the hall to the bathroom. I grabbed my hairbrush, toothbrush, and a bar of soap. I also took some perfume, cover up makeup (to help hide my skin), and threw them in my bag.

After making sure I had every thing I might need, I walked down the hall to my parents' room to say goodbye. Since today was their day off from work and it was only 6:30 a.m. they were still sleeping.

"Good morning," I whispered loudly as I peaked around the door.

"Good morning" they both mumbles in reply as they went back to sleep.

Even though our relationship wasn't they same I felt that I at least owed them a goodbye before I left. I knew that I would miss them for they had been the only parents that I had ever known.

As I walked down the stairs I thought of those words again. Be careful what you wish for, because it might just come true. I had wished I could fly, and now I could. But it came with a price. That price was the life I knew and parents I cared for. I knew I would never see them again, but it was for the best.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs and opened the front door I decided that my life as Ariel Manners was now gone forever, but my life as Skye Green had just begun.


	3. Stories

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 2: Stories

* * *

—four years later:

"Skye, tell me a story," a seven-year-old little girl whined.

"Alright, Sparrow." I told her as cleared the ground of dead leaves in the place where I was going to sit. We had been flying for most of the day and I wanted to rest. This morning we had left the coast in Maryland and now we were in a forest somewhere in Pennsylvania.

"But first I am going to patch up the holes in our clothes. Go look through your bag for any torn clothing," I told her while looking in my bag for my little sewing kit I had borrowed.

"Okay," Sparrow replied as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt from her bag and tossed them to me.

"Thank you very much. Now, while I am fixing our clothes you can practice your reading," I said as I found my sewing kit and started to mend a hole in her shirt.

"We don't have any books to read," she told me in a very smug voice.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now, you so _conveniently_ lost the only book we did have," I teased her.

"That was an accident," she quietly said even though she was smiling. Sparrow wasn't very good at lying.

"Sure, it was an accident, but since we no longer have a book to read you can read the labels on the packages of food," was my smart reply. I always saved the paper food labels and wrappings because they were good for starting fires.

"Fine," she snapped defeated.

Sparrow pulled two can labels out of her bag, cleared a space on the ground next to me and started reading the labels. Even though Sparrow was only seven-years-old she knew how to read very well. She was quite smart for her age. For the next half hour Sparrow read and I stitched up holes in our clothes.

Our clothes didn't have many holes in them, but it did take an hour to sew them all up. Sewing wasn't hard, just time consuming. And before I knew it the sky was dark.

"Okay Sparrow time for bed," I told her while I neatly folded our repaired clothing.

"Do I _have_ to?" she whined.

"Yep," I said cheerfully. "Here put these clothes back in your bag, please," I told her as I handed her the fixed clothes.

While we both put our clothes away and got ready for bed, Sparrow was complaining about how she hated reading labels because of all the _funky_ words that were used like fructose and sucrose.

"Oh, quit complaining, _you_ were the one who _lost_ the book," I reminded her sternly as I laid down on the ground. "Okay, good night Sparrow, sweet dreams," I gently whispered to her.

"I'm not tired and you promised me a story." Sparrow whined again.

"Sparrow, go to sleep, I'm tired, we've been flying all day." I said in what I hoped was a commanding voice. "And after an hour you got tired and I had to carry you, and you are heavy." I told her sleepily.

"I'm sorry." She pouted.

"I know. Come here, I'll tell you a story." I said to her, holing my arms out to her, from my seated position on the ground.

"Yay!" Sparrow squealed, crawling over to me. "Tell me the story about how you found me." She said as she sat down on my lap.

"I already told you that one, at least a hundred times." I exaggerated.

"Tell me again, please." The little girl whispered.

"Alright, but straight to sleep afterwards, no excuses." I said.

"Fine." She agreed.

"When I found you, a little more than three years ago, it was cold and raining. It had been a year since I left home. A long, hard year of knowing that my parents most likely knew that I had run away. I hated hurting them. But running was better than being kicked out because of what I had become. I hated that almost as much as I hated stealing food and money and sleeping in ally ways or some other uncomfortable place. But I ……" I started.

"What about when you found me." She interrupted.

"Hush, I am getting there. Let me finish." I reprimanded.

"Anyways, I was wandering around at night in some city in Oregon looking for a safe place to sleep, when I saw an old abandoned warehouse building. It was perfect, all of the windows were boarded up and the doors were locked. I used my claws to cut through the boards over the windows and climbed through. Once inside I looked around. The building was full of junk. There were empty crates, trash, dust, and spider webs everywhere. Then I heard a snuffling noise and I realized I wasn't alone." I said in my best storytelling voice.

"What was it? Was it me?" she questioned getting excited.

"Hush, listen and I will tell you."

I continued, "I was silent as I listened to where the sound was coming from, and then followed the noise to the source. The source of the noise was behind some of the broken crates. It was a cute little girl who looked to be 4-years old. She had pale skin and bright blue eyes. But the strange thing was that out of her back grew a pair of small brown, feathery bird wings."

"Oh, Oh, I can finish the story. The little girl was me and I didn't have a or anything so you called me Sparrow and you took care of me and taught me how to read and fly and, and……" she said happily, forgetting to breath.

"Yes Sparrow that's right. Now please go to sleep. We have to find a store to borrow some food from tomorrow and it's late." I told her as she slid off of my lap and onto the ground beside me.

"Oh, okay. Good night Skye, love you." She whispered.

"Night little Sparrow, love you too." I smiled at her.


	4. Borrowing

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 3: Borrowing

* * *

"It's time to get up, it's time to get up, it's time to get up in the morning," I sang cheerfully to a sleeping Sparrow in my off key voice.

My dad used to sing that song to me when I was a little kid, before I became a mutant. He would come into my room in the morning all happy and start singing. It was kind of weird, but who am I to call other people weird? I mean I am the one with green wings and a tail.

"I'm tired, five more minutes," Sparrow moaned as she rolled over in her old tattered blanket.

I walked over, kneeled down beside her and took her blanket. That woke her up. For some reason Sparrow could never sleep without a blanket covering her. Even when the weather was warm.

"You were the one who wanted me to tell you a story last night," I pointed out to her in a voice more rude than I intended.

"So, can't I still sleep in sometime?" Sparrow questioned me as she grabbed her blanket back and folded it up.

"Sparrow we always sleep in," I reminded her "it's already ten and we need to go to the store to borrow some food."

"Borrow? More like steal," she snapped at me.

"Someone's cranky," I teased.

Sparrow just glared at me. She wasn't much of a morning person. If it was up to her she would stay up late and wake up at noon. I, on the other hand, didn't seem to need more than five hours of sleep since my mutation kicked in.

While Sparrow put away her blanket I dug through my bag to find my hairbrush. My hair was always a mess in the morning even if I had braided it the night before. Once I found my brush Sparrow came and sat down next to me.

"Can I brush your hair, Skye?" she questioned.

"What? No!" I snapped.

"Why not?" She inquired, like she didn't remember what happened the last time.

"Last time I let you brush my hair you got the brush so tangled up in my hair I had to cut some of it off. Remember?" I pretended to be angry.

"I don't remember that," Sparrow said quietly, almost guiltily.

"Whatever, I will let you braid my hair, though."

"Yay!" She squealed before she started to put her shoes on.

As I brushed my long green hair I looked around at all the trees. Since it was autumn all the leaves on the trees were orange, yellow and red. It was beautiful; I loved autumn. The place we were now sitting in was surrounded by trees and the ground was covered with leaves. I didn't know exactly where we were, but I knew that we were somewhere Pennsylvania.

Leaves made a soft bed, that's why I liked sleeping in amongst the trees. Trees also made me feel safe and Sparrow liked staying in forests because of all the birds. I think that Sparrow liked the birds because they had wings like her.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a thump.

"What happened, Sparrow?" I questioned.

"I fell over." Was her smart retort.

"How?" I asked her, wondering how she could just fall over putting her shoes on.

"I was putting my shoes on," she replied, like that explained everything.

"Oh, of course." I said sarcastically.

Apparently, Sparrow had been trying to hover in the air while putting both shoes on at once. Of course that didn't work, so she had to sit on the ground to get her shoes on instead.

"Can I braid your hair now?" Sparrow asked eagerly.

"Sure, right after I brush your hair."

"But I just brushed it two days ago and you said I could braid your hair now," she whined.

"First I am going to brush your hair because you never brush it good and then I will let you braid my hair," was my stern reply.

"Fine." Was all she said as she sat down in front of me.

Later, once I had my cloak on, my green skin covered and Sparrow's wings hidden by a large sweatshirt we made our way out of the forest. We flew over the trees until we spotted a small town with a grocery store.

Once I spotted a place where we could land without being seen I folded my wings against my body, tucked my bag under my arm, and spiraled straight down. Sparrow was close behind. When we neared the ground I spread my wings to catch the wind and came to an abrupt yet graceful stop on the ground. Sparrow, on the other hand, spread her wings too soon and ended up falling the last two feet to the ground.

"You got to work on that Sparrow," I told her while trying not to laugh.

"_Yeah, yeah_. Leave me alone." she said as she started to walk towards the store.

After landing in the trees near the parking lot we walked into the store. This was a good store to borrow food from, because there was a security guard which meant there were no cameras. We still had to hurry though.

Grocery shopping was always an adventure, because I knew what we needed to get, but Sparrow was always making excuses about why we couldn't get those items. Then she would suggest that we get a whole bunch of junk food instead. Of course I didn't let her, but somehow she always managed to sneak some kind of unhealthy item into her bag.

After picking out some canned food, bananas, two boxes of cereal, and some bottled water and putting them in my bag we were almost finished.

"Skye, can we get cookies?" Sparrow asked me hopefully from behind me.

"No." I told her absently as I browsed the shelves.

"Why not?" she persisted.

"Because I say so." I told her again.

"That's a dumb reason," came her angry remark.

"Hey! What did I say about using that word?" I said facing her.

"Sorry," she pouted.

"Now, let's get carrots."

"Do we have to get carrots? I don't like carrots."

"Yes you do, you ate them last week, and I saw you."

"Well, I didn't like them; can we get watermelon or some licorice?"

"Do you really think that a watermelon would fit in your bag, Sparrow?"

"No."

"Ok, then. We have enough food for awhile; let's go before we get caught." I said looking around.

As we were walking down a row of food packed shelves with both of our bags

stuffed Sparrow whispered to me, "Skye, that lady with white hair is watching us."

"Where? I don't see anyone." I whispered back trying not to look suspicious.

"Right there, she has tan skin, white hair, and is wearing a blue dress."

"Oh, I see her. I don't think she works here, if she did we'd be caught by now, so just keep walking and don't look guilty," I whispered back.

"Ok."

Once we were out of the store and walking across the parking lot Sparrow asked me,

"Why was she looking at us, Skye?"

"Most likely because we look different, I mean not that many people wear cloaks like

mine nowadays."

"She couldn't have known that we are mutants, could she?" was Sparrow's worried reply.

"Of course not, we were covered the whole time. Come on we are far away enough from the store, let's fly."

"Wait Skye, it feels like someone is watching us." She said while looking around.

"That lady is still inside and there is no one else out ..." I started before I spotted two scary looking men walk out from in between the cars behind us. Neither of the men were very tall, but they looked pretty strong. They both had blonde hair and they wore dark clothes. They looked like they could have been brothers.

Sparrow then saw the men and she started to panic.

"It's okay," I tried to reassure her, "just keep walking."

We started to walk faster down the side walk, but the two men were still following us. Soon we were running and then men were right behind us.

I yelled to Sparrow, "Fly, Sparrow, fly!"

We didn't get very high into the air before I heard several gunshots go off and I felt a sharp pain in my back and stomach. Then my world went black as I heard Sparrow screaming my name and the men shouting in triumph.


	5. Through Sparrow's Eyes

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 4: Through Sparrow's Eyes

* * *

I was flying ahead of Skye when I heard a two loud sounds ring out and echo off of all the buildings. I looked back to ask her what the sound was, but I she wasn't behind me; she was falling toward the ground.

"Skye!" I screamed.

She hit the ground with a thud and the two men ran up to her shouting happily about how they had killed 'the damn mutant'. I wanted to help Skye, but I knew that I couldn't. Those men were huge and I was just a little kid. So instead I hid on top of the nearest building and watched as the men started kick at Skye's body.

"Stop it, leave her alone!" I yelled down to them and I searched for something to throw at them.

They seemed to notice me for the first time as I heard one of the shout "There's another one on the roof, let's kill it too!"

Since the rooftop that I was on was covered in gravel I picked up handfuls of it and I threw it as hard as I could towards the two men who were searching for a ladder up to my roof. Whenever some of the gravel would hit them they would yell words that I didn't know the meaning of, but they didn't sound like nice words.

Soon, the men found a metal ladder attached to the side of the building and they started to climb it. As I continued to throw gravel I noticed that a small crowd of people had gathered across the street to see what was happening, but none of them made a move to help us.

The two men were nearing the roof of the building when they both suddenly flew off of the ladder and into the ground. Neither of the men moved.

I looked back down at Skye who was still wasn't moving and I saw two women dressed in black kneeling down next to her. One of the women had red hair and the other woman looked familiar with tan skin and white hair. Then I realized where I had seen her before; she was the woman from the grocery store.

I was afraid that they were going to hurt Skye, so I pulled my bag full of food off of my shoulder and I flew down to the ground with it. I landed behind the white haired woman and I swung my bag around and hit her in the side. Since she wasn't expecting the blow she was knocked over. Then I ran at the red haired lady. I knew that I didn't have to defeat them, I only had to stall them long enough for Skye to heal and we could escape.

But something unexpected happened as I prepared to hit the other lady. She raised her hand in my direction and then I couldn't move. It was like she was holding me in place.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you," the red haired woman said. "We are mutants, too, and we just want to help you." She lowered her hand and I could move again. "My name is Jean Grey and this is my friend Storm," she told me pointing to herself and then to the white haired lady.

"Were you the one who knocked those men off of the ladder?" I asked her suspiciously, dropping my bag to the ground.

"Yes, that was me," she smiled. "I am telekinetic and telepathic and I …" she was then interrupted by Storm.

"Jean, the police should be here soon, we have to go." She said calmly even though her eyes looked anxious.

"You're right, let's go!" Jean then picked Skye up using her powers and Storm took her bag.

"Wait! Where are we going?" I called as I followed them down the street past the scared normal humans.

"We are taking you back to the mansion with us," Storm said from behind me. "It is a safe place for mutants and your friend can get medical attention there."

That sounded like a good idea, especially since Skye was still passed out; even though I knew that she would be fine.

We rounded the next corner and Jean started to climb up the fire escape of the building next to us, with Skye still floating right next to her. Then I felt the wind pick up and Storm flew passed me, so I opened my wings and flew after her. I landed on the roof behind her and Jean and in front of us was a nice looking jet. It was silver and black and it looked like it could fly really fast.

"Is that yours?" I asked Storm. "It is a very pretty plane."

Jean smiled and Storm said, "Yes, this is our jet. It's called the Blackbird." She finished as we all got into the jet.

I settled back into one of the seats as Jean helped to buckle me in after she had secured Skye to a stretcher-like bed in the back of the jet, while Storm started up the jet.

I hoped that Skye would wake up soon.


	6. Xavier's School

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 5: Xavier's School

A/N: I just wanted to tell everyone that I have changed the last 5 chapters. To anyone is going to continue reading this story I am going to advise you to read them. I would like to think that this story is better now that it has been rewritten. So please review. If you have any suggestions for this story please feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men.

* * *

I awoke sometime later with my cheek pressed against something soft and firm. I had no idea what I could have been leaning against. I opened my eyes to find that I was being carried bridal style by some man with weird red sunglasses down an unfamiliar hallway and that my cheek was pressed against his muscled chest.

I was very freaked out! First I was shot and now this!

I pushed myself out of his arms, knocking him over in the process, and I landed on my feet in front of him and the woman that was standing next to him. I was surprised, though, when I recognized the woman. She was the dark skinned white haired lady who had been looking at us in the store. Only now instead of wearing a blue dress she was clothed in what looked to be a black leather jumpsuit with a silver cape attached to the back.

I glanced back at the brown haired man, who was now getting up off of the floor, and demanded, "Where's Sparrow and what the hell happened?"

My rudeness didn't seem to affect her; she just smiled at me. "Sparrow is fine." She said. "She's up with the professor in his office and he will answer all your questions when we get there."

I continued to glare at her when the man turned to the woman and said, "Storm, I thought you said that she had been shot?"

"She was shot twice in the back and stomach" Storm replied. "She must be a fast healer, like Logan."

I didn't like being ignored, especially since I had no idea what was happening, so I took off running down the hall. I heard the man shout for me to stop before Storm and him took off after me.

As I ran down hallway after hallway I pulled up the hood of my cloak to hide my face. I only stopped when I heard Sparrow's voice coming from behind a closed door. The door was made of oak and the name plate that was fixed to it read: Prof. Charles Xavier. I grabbed the door handle and threw open the door.

The only people in the room, that I saw, were a tall red headed woman and a bald man sitting behind a desk in a wheelchair. I was about to demand to know where Sparrow was, when she jumped out of a chair in front of the desk and launched herself into my arms. I wrapped my arms protectively around her as the man in the wheelchair motioned for me to sit down in the chair that Sparrow had recently vacated. The man in the wheelchair seemed very trustworthy.

Once I was comfortably seated, with Sparrow in my lap, the man in the wheelchair smiled and said, "Hello, I am Professor Charles Xavier, welcome to my school for gifted youths, Sparrow and I were just discussing how you both could fly, Skye."

I just said the first thing that came to mind, "This is a school?"

"Yes, this is a school, a school for mutants," the professor replied dramatically.

Before he could continue talking Storm the man with the red sunglasses walked into the room. I glared at them both, but Sparrow happily said, "Hi Storm!" like she knew her.

The professor smiled and motioned for them to go stand next to the red haired lady as they entered the room.

I was becoming impatient so I demanded, "What happened? I don't like waking up to find that I am being carried by some strange man in an unfamiliar place."

"Oh, I'm sorry," started the professor. "Let me introduce everyone. This is Jean Grey, Scott Summers or Cyclops, and Ororo Munroe or Storm." He said gesturing to the red head, the guy with the weird sunglasses and Storm in turn. "Like me they are all teachers here at this school and part of the X-men. Everyone here is a mutant and I was able to find you both using my telepathy and a machine I created called cerebro that enhances my power. I sensed that you were going to be in trouble so I sent Storm and Jean to go and get you. You were brought here in our jet and Scott was carrying you down to the doctor's office for you bullet wounds to be treated when you woke up," He finished.

After the professor completed his speech I replied, "Thanks for helping us, but I am fine. I heal really fast." I paused before continuing. "Well, Sparrow and I should be going now."

"Skye, can't we stay here. This is a really nice place and there are other kids here too!" Sparrow pleaded.

"Yes Skye, you are welcome to stay on here. Besides I am sure that it is much safer here." Professor Xavier interrupted.

"Oh, Skye, can we please stay here," Sparrow whined.

I didn't want to put Sparrow in any more danger and these people seemed nice enough. Maybe Sparrow could go to school here and make some friends her own age.

I had made up my mind. I looked up to see that everyone was staring at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

I turned to Professor Xavier and said with confidence, "Yes, we will stay here."


	7. New Home

Be Careful What You Wish For 

Chapter 6: New Home

* * *

After I agreed to stay at the school the meeting was over. Everyone left the professor's office and Storm showed Sparrow and I to a room, which would from now on be ours.

Storm pointed out different parts of the mansion on our way to our room. We passed classrooms and offices, we went up the elevator to the third floor and we walked through the girls dorms. At the end of that hallway was the room in which we would be staying.

Our room was _huge. _Okay, well not huge but it was a descent sized room for Sparrow and I. It had two twin beds next to each other, a dresser that I think could hold more clothes than we had, and a closet. There was also a small bathroom off of our room and a window across from the door facing the outdoor basketball court. Overall it was a nice room.

My attention was drawn back to Storm when she cleared her throat and said, "I hope you like your room."

Sparrow beat me too the answer with a smile. "I have never stayed in a bedroom before, this one is very pretty."

I just smiled at Storm and thanked her.

"Well, I am glad that you like it." She said. "Dinner is going to be in about an hour, so I thought that you might want to get cleaned up a bit first." She smiled sweetly as she left.

As soon as Storm closed the door and left Sparrow climbed up onto the nearest bed and started jumping.

"Sparrow," I reprimanded. "Don't jump on the bed, its bad manners."

"Why not? I've never jumped on a bed before and it is _our_ room." She said while laughing.

"Come on Sparrow," I said with my hands on my hips, "get down."

As she slowly got down from the bed I told her that she could get in the shower first.

"What! I don't need a shower, I smell fine." She whined sitting on the edge of the bed closest to the window.

"Sparrow, we are going to be meeting a lot of new people at dinner and we need to make a good first impression. We need to be clean." I told her pulling off my gloves and unbuckling the clip on my cloak. "If you don't want to use the shower first then I will, but you will get in the shower before we go down to dinner."

"Fine, but then can I eat what ever I want to for dinner?" She questioned me with her arms folded.

"I will think about." I told her while searching through my bag for the cleanest pair of clothes.

After I found the cleanest set of clothes in my bag, which consisted of a pair blue jeans and a black halter top that I had only worn a few times since it was washed last, I walked into the bathroom. The bathroom was beautiful. It had a sink, a shower/bathtub, and a toilet. The toilet was sectioned off from the rest of the bathroom by another door and the shower had a sliding glass door and a curtain, so that someone could be using the sink while someone else was in the shower.

I undressed, got in the shower and turned the hot water on. It had been so long since I had taken a hot shower and it felt nice.

Once I was done taking a shower I dried off and got dressed.

I left the bathroom and said to Sparrow, "Hey, it's your turn in the shower!"

"I don't want to; I am clean enough." She pouted.

"Sparrow, you need to get cleaned up. If you don't want to take a shower than you can take a bath." I told her in a stern voice, while pulling a pair of socks on.

"Fine." She muttered grabbing the clean clothes I held out to her and stomping off to the bathroom.

For the next ten minutes, while Sparrow was taking a bath, I brushed and braided my hair and then wound it back up into a bun. I then started to unpack out bags. First I laid out all of our clothes on the bed so that they could be washed and then I pulled out all of the food that we had picked up that morning, the sewing kit and all of the other things that we had acquired over the years. After everything was laid out on the bed I put it all into the dresser drawers in a somewhat organized manner.

I then decided to check on Sparrow, because she had been in the bathroom for a really long time. I knocked on the bathroom door before I opened it slowly. I peered inside and there was Sparrow just sitting there in the bathtub.

"Sparrow! What are you doing?" I questioned her.

"Well," she smiled guiltily. "I took a bath quickly and then I figured that you wouldn't believe that I was clean if I came out too soon, so I decided to sit here for a while."

"Sparrow, I am smarter than you think, but if you are done than get out and dry off." I told her before I closed the door again. She sure was a silly kid.

I pulled my long white gloves on and put my cloak and sunglasses back on while I waited for Sparrow to come out.

Finally, she came out of the bathroom wearing a dark purple skirt that I had patched up a few times and a black shirt that matched mine, only smaller. Her clothes weren't any cleaner than mine. I brushed her hair and then pulled it up into two cute pigtails on top of the head.

Then Sparrow pulled on her oversized sweatshirt. Even if everyone here was a mutant, our obvious mutations still tended to scare people.

"Her Skye, do you think that everyone will like us?" She asked me quietly while pulling on her shoes and socks.

"Oh Sparrow, I sure hope so." I told her as I pulled her into a tight hug.

I released her, though, when there was a knock on our door.

"One second" I called. Sparrow and I hurried to finish getting ready. I pulled up my hood as she finished tying her shoes.

I then swung open the door to find Ms. Grey standing there. "Hi!" I said sweetly.

"Hello," she smiled. "Everyone is heading down to dinner, so I figured that I could show you the way down."

"Thank you." I replied as Sparrow and I followed her down the hallway and into the elevator.

* * *

Please review! Thanks so much! 


	8. Dinner Time

Be Careful what You Wish For 

Chapter 7: Dinner Time

* * *

Upon our arrival into the dining room all talking stopped and everyone turned to stare at us. It was kind of unnerving and I pulled my hood farther down over my face. 

"Everyone," Ms. Grey paused, "These are our newest residents here, Skye Green and Sparrow." After she introduced us she motioned for us to follow her to get our dinner.

She explained to us how dinner here was always buffet style and how everyone usually ate together. Breakfast and lunch, on the other hand, you would make yourself in the smaller kitchen and you would wash any dishes that you used. That sounded fair to me.

When it was our turn to fill our plates Sparrow completely avoided all vegetables and fruit. I filled my plate with some of everything; it had been so long since I had eaten home cooked food. I had some pasta, a piece of chicken, corn, strawberries and a bowl of salad. I then looked down at Sparrow's plate and found that it wasn't as unhealthy as I had expected, but I still filled up a bowl of salad for her to eat.

Once we were done in line I stood there with Sparrow at my side looking for a place to sit. Then someone behind me spoke.

"Hi, I'm Kitty!" I turned to face a smiling short brown haired girl who looked to be about sixteen.

"Hi." I said.

"Do you have anywhere to sit?" she didn't even pause for my answer. "You can sit with me and some of my friends then!" She then proceeded to walk towards a table with four other teens sitting around it.

"Hey guys!" Kitty said. "The new kids are going to eat with us, okay?" She addressed the other kids.

"Alright," came the collective reply as me and Sparrow took our seats between Kitty and another girl with brown hair with white streaks in the front.

I had barely eaten any of my dinner when Kitty spoke up again. "Okay guys, be polite and introduce yourselves." She commanded her friends happily.

So Kitty went first and introduced herself again. "My name in Kitty, my codename is Shadowcat and I can walk though solid objects." She said before turning towards the tall muscled boy next to her.

"Hello," he started. "I am Peter or Colossus and I can grow metal armor on myself." He smiled proudly.

The next boy to introduce himself had his brown hair slicked back and he was playing with a lighter. "The name's Pyro and I can do this." He said wickedly as he opened his lighter and a ball of flame burst forth.

"His real name is John and obviously he can control fire." Kitty whispered to me as the blonde guy sitting next to Pyro glared at him for showing off before he introduced himself.

"I'm Bobby, codename iceman, I create and control ice, and this is my girlfriend Rogue." He said as he gestured to the girl next to me who was wearing a long pair of gloves.

"I have the curse of poison skin." Rogue stated gloomily.

Everyone was silent after that until Sparrow piped up. "Well, Skye and I can fly." She then went back to happily eating her food.

"She's cute," Kitty laughed. "How old is she?"

"Sparrow is about seven." I told her.

"Cool. Well I think that she is going to be one of the youngest kids here. Is she your sister?" She then questioned. I realized that Kitty like to talk.

"No, but she might as well be." I smiled at Sparrow as I finished my dinner.

"So, what's up with the cloak?" Pyro asked rudely.

"What do you think?" I spat back, just as rudely.

With that, Sparrow and I got up and went to put our empty plates in the stack with all of the other dirty plates before heading back to our room. We were almost there when I heard Professor Xavier's voice in my head.

"Skye I would like to talk to you and Sparrow in my office about school arrangements as soon as possible, please." His voice echoed in my mind. It was kinda wierd to hear someone else's voice in my head.

"Come on Sparrow, change of plans, the professor wants to talk to us." I told her turning to walk down a different hallway. I mostly already knew my way around the mansion.

"What does he need to talk to us about?" She questioned.

"School stuff." I said as I opened the door to the professor's office.

"Good evening, I hoped that you enjoyed you dinner." The professor said.

"Yes, thank you." I said politely as we both took a seat in the chairs in front of his desk, much like we did earlier this afternoon.

"Now that you both are all settled in, I think that it is time to discuss your educations." He told us.

"Well Professor, I haven't been to school since seventh grade and I am going to be turning eighteen in a couple of months and Sparrow has never been to school, but she does know how to read and write so…" I said uncertainly.

"I see. It would be quite odd to send you back to seventh grade seeing as you are older than most of the students here," he started smiling. "Though, you could be a teacher assistant." He was looking at me expectantly. I figured that he wanted me to be doing something of some importance if I was going to stay here.

"Sure, I could be a teacher assistant, but I don't know how good I would be at it."

"Don't worry about it, you will do fine. The teachers do most of the work, but since they sometimes have to go on rescue missions they often need help grading papers and stuff like that. Also, you might need to be a substitute teacher on rare occasions."

"Alright, I could do that, but what about Sparrow. What grade will she be placed in?" I questioned him as I looked over at Sparrow, who had fallen asleep in her chair. It had been a long day so I didn't blame her.

"Well, at this school, because there are fewer students younger than fifth grade, they are all put into one class, but they are taught different things according to their age. Right now, we only have twelve children in grades first through fifth. Storm teaches the younger students' main lessons and then some of our oldest students, who want to be teachers here once they graduate, teach extra classes, like art and such. So, since Sparrow is seven I will place her in first grade and we will see how she does."

"Thank you, Professor. Also, I was wondering if there was any place where I could wash all of our clothes." I asked him.

"Oh, yes. On each of the upper floors at the end of the main hallway there is a fully equipped laundry room for the use of the students." He replied.

"Thanks." I smiled at him as I got up to leave.

"Your Welcome." he replied.

I leaned over and picked up the still sleeping Sparrow before leaving Professor Xavier's office. On my way back up to the room I passed Kitty.

"Hey Skye!" she whispered noticing that Sparrow was asleep. "Do you want to go shopping with me and some of the girls tomorrow? It's Sunday, so there will be no school and we can be out all day. I also thought that you might like to see the town and get some new stuff."

"Sounds like fun, but I don't have any money, sorry." I said apologetically.

"Oh, don't worry about it. The professor will give you some money as long as you don't waste it on silly things." She told me with a wave of her hand.

"Well alright…" I started.

"Great! We are all meeting downstairs in the lounge at ten. I will get some money for you. Good night!" she said as she walked off down the hall, towards her bedroom.

"Bye!" I called after her as I continued up to our room, with a smile on my face.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy! 


	9. Exploration and Shopping

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 8: Exploration and Shopping

* * *

Since I went to sleep after dinner last night at 9:00 I woke up this morning at 2:30. Then after putting on my cloak over my pajamas that Storm had lent me for the night I went to explore the mansion.

The mansion was huge; it was even bigger than I thought. It was four stories tall, not counting the two underground levels and the attic. The first floor consisted of the lounge, the kitchens, the recroom, nurse's office, the professor's office, and dining room. The next two floors were made up of classrooms and the teachers' bedrooms. The top floor was all bedrooms; most of the younger students had to share a room, with up to as many as five kids in the larger rooms, but the older kids got their own smaller rooms. Then the attic was used for storage space, but it could be converted into another bedroom or two if the need ever arose. The two underground floors could only be accessed by authorized personnel, which I assumed were the X-men and I guessed that those two floors were for training purposes and where the professor kept cerebro, the jet, and the med bay. Also attached to the first floor was a garage, where at least twenty different types of motor vehicles were kept. Behind the mansion was a small stable, which was occupied by three horses and next to it was a beautiful garden full of flowers and a few small fountains. There was also a basketball court, baseball field, swimming pool, and a tennis court in the field surrounding the mansion. This was definitely going to be a nice place to live.

In the whole time I spent exploring the mansion I only saw two other people. One was a little blonde haired boy in the recroom who was watching TV. He told me that his name was Blink, because the TV channels would change when he blinked, and that he didn't sleep. The other person was the boy, Bobby, which I had met at dinner. He was in the kitchen eating ice cream.

"Hi," he said as I walked in.

"Hello." I replied. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked him

"Yeah, whenever I can't sleep I come down here and eat ice cream. What about you, why are you awake?"

"Me, oh, I only need to sleep for about five hours a night." I told him as I looked in the refrigerator for something to eat.

"That's cool, I…" he started, but than his eyes widened in shock as he saw my green skinned arms as I set a leftover piece of pizza on the table in front to me. I had only put on my cloak before I left the room to explore the mansion. I didn't think that anyone else would be awake at this time of night.

"Oops," I muttered as I pulled my arms back under my cloak.

"What was your mutation, again?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"Well, my last name is Green for a reason." I told him.

For the next half an hour I explained to Bobby the full extent of my mutation. I told him that I could heal quickly, my senses were enhanced and I could fly, because of my wings. He then admitted that he had never seen a mutant with a noticeable physical mutation before. We talked for a while longer before I left to go wash mine and Sparrow's clothes and Bobby went back to his room to sleep.

When I got back to the room it was almost 6:00. I gathered up all of our clothes and carried them to the laundry room that was down the hall. Since we didn't have that many clothes I put everything into the washer. While the clothes were washing I went back to the room and made a list of everything that Sparrow and I would need from the store.

We both needed new clothes, a toothbrush, shoes, a hairbrush, a few books, and Sparrow needed some school supplies. Once I was done with the list I went back to the laundry room and moved the clean clothes into the dryer. I then sat on top of the dryer to wait for the clothes to dry.

I must have fallen asleep on top of the dryer, because the next thing I knew someone was shaking me awake.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Umm, well, I need to dry my clothes and you are sitting on the dryer." The dark haired girl said.

"Oh, sorry. Hey what time is it?" I asked her.

"No problem. It is 7:30. Oh, and by the way, my name is Jubilee." She replied.

"Thanks, well I better be going." I said as I pulled the clothes out of the dryer and walked back to the room.

I got dressed in a clean pair of clothes, folded the rest and woke up Sparrow.

We both got all ready to go and then we went downstairs to eat breakfast. There were only a few other people in the kitchen, because it was the weekend and most kids were sleeping in. While we were eating I told Sparrow that we were going to got shopping with some of the girls from school today. I also told her that she had to be on her best behavior. She just grinned back at me.

When we had finished eating breakfast we went to meet Kitty and the others in the lounge.

After everyone who was coming had met in the lounge we all piled into one of the vans in the garage and we were then driven to the mall by Storm.

Once Storm dropped us off at the mall, Kitty practically dragged the rest of us through all of the shops. The other girls that came were Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee, who I had met that morning in the laundry room. Also another girl, whom I hadn't met yet, named Siryn came.

We had only been shopping for three hours before Sparrow and I had just about everything we needed, but the other girls insisted that we didn't have enough.

Jubilee soon decided that we all need to stop and take a break for lunch and everyone else agreed.

We stopped at a McDonalds in the mall for lunch and after we all ordered our food we sat down at a table to talk and eat.

After talking for a while I learned that Jubilee could shoot sparks from her hands and that Siryn could scream loud enough to destroy things.

"So…Skye." Rogue asked me. "What else do you need to buy?"

"Well…" I started before I was interrupted by Sparrow.

"I need to but some school supplies." Sparrow said.

"Oh, that right. So what grade are you guys going to be in?" Kitty questioned me.

"Sparrow is going to be in the class with all of the youngest students and I am going to be a teacher's assistant for all of the teachers." I replied as I continued to eat my lunch.

"You're not going to be going to any classes?" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah. The last time I went to school I was in seventh grade and I am going to be eighteen in a few months so the professor agreed that I could be a teacher assistant." I told them.

"Oh." They replied.

It was silent for a while until Siryn jokingly said, "So, are we going to have to call you Ms. Green from now on then?"

Everyone just laughed as we finished eating our lunches.

That night, after we had spent all day shopping, Sparrow and I were putting away all of our new clothes. Sparrow was cutting off all of the tags on the clothes while I hung them up in the closet or folded them into a drawer.

We had bought a lot of clothes. We both had bought some pants, some shirts and some underclothes. I had even bought a couple pairs of shorts and some skirts. Also, I had found a new cloak and some long gloves. We had bought Sparrow some school supplies and we both got a new pair of shoes.

It had been such a long time since I had bought anything new. I was so happy to have finally found a place to live. Sparrow was also excited, because tomorrow was going to be her first day of school.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews.


	10. School

Be Careful What You Wish For

Chapter 9: School

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------On Sparrow's first day of school she woke up at 6:30 and classes didn't start until 8:30. Sparrow never woke up that early, it was kind of weird. She was really happy about starting school.

That morning we both dressed in our new clothes. Sparrow wore a very cute red and black checkered skirt and a red top, while I wore a pair of jeans and a black backless shirt. I still put on my cloak, but put I decided to not wear my gloves and I told Sparrow that she didn't need to hide her wings anymore. I figured that if we were going to be living here then everyone could just get used to how we looked.

"Skye," Sparrow asked me as I pulled her hair into pigtails after we had both gotten dressed. "Why are you still going to wear your cloak if I don't have to cover my wings?"

I paused before I replied. "Because, you still look somewhat normal. Everyone else here has a mutation that doesn't affect their appearance. I don't want to scare people with how I look." I told her truthfully.

"I don't think you look scary." She told me turning around and giving me a hug.

"Thanks Sparrow, but I always scare people." I said smiling down at her. "So, that's why I am just going to wear my cloak and not my gloves and sunglasses today."

"Good idea. People will have to just get used to how you look." Sparrow said trying to sound grown-up.

"Alright, now let me braid my hair, while you brush your teeth and then we will go get some breakfast." I said as she got up off of the bed we had been sitting on.

Sparrow and I arrived to a very chaotic kitchen an hour before classes were to start. The kitchen was full of people trying to get breakfast. Everyone seemed so happy.

I stepped into the kitchen only to jump back as two cereal bowls went floating past my face.

"Sorry!" yelled a 13 year old boy from across the kitchen.

I waved back at him and we continued on into the kitchen, but we didn't get very far before we were spotted by Kitty. She was sitting on one of the barstools behind the counter and when she saw us she got up and walked _through_ the counter and a few other students to get to us.

"Wow." I heard Sparrow whisper. Seeing someone walk though solid objects was a lot cooler than being told about.

"Good morning," Kitty said cheerfully.

"Hello," Sparrow and I said at the same time.

"Well, we are out of… Wow, you have wings? Cool!" Kitty exclaimed, gesturing to Sparrow's brown wings. "When you said that you could fly I didn't think that you had wings. That is so cool"

Sparrow smiled shyly and said "Thanks."

"So what is there to eat for breakfast?" I asked as I put my arm around Sparrow shoulders.

"Oh, yeah. We ran out of cereal and oatmeal, because someone forgot to go to the store, even though it was his turn and we all reminded him at least ten times." She said as she glared at Pyro, who just smirked. "There are some eggs left in the refrigerator, though."

After we had eaten some scrambled eggs for breakfast, Sparrow ran back up to the room to grab her backpack and then we walked over to where her classroom was going to be. When we walked in I noticed that Storm was already sitting behind her desk reading a book and a few other kids were playing a game in the corner.

"Good morning." Storm said upon seeing us.

"Hello." I said in return as Sparrow just looked around the classroom.

"Alright, Sparrow why don't you go take a seat in that desk right there." Storm said pointing to a desk in the front of the class.

"Okay!" Sparrow chirped walking to her new seat.

Once Sparrow was seated and had put her backpack under her desk Storm turned back to me and said, "Now, the professor said that after you dropped Sparrow off that you were to go to Scott's, err Mr. Summers' classroom. He also said that you would be Scott's assistant every Monday, Mine every Tuesday, Jean's on Wednesday, his on Thursday, and it would depend on Friday."

"Hopefully I can remember all that." I told her smiling. "Oh, where is Mr. Summer's classroom?"

"This is the only floor with classrooms on it and his class is in room 4." Storm replied.

I thanked her before walking over to Sparrow. "Okay Sparrow, I am going to go, so you better be on your best behavior and listen to what your teachers say. Oh, and for lunch, just meet me in the kitchen." I told her as the bell rang and other kids started to file into the classroom.

"Alright." She said as I turned to go. "Bye Skye."

"Bye Sparrow, have fun in school." I told her as I left the room.

I walked down the hall until I found Mr. Summers' classroom. I walked in as all of the students were settling into their seats.

Living here was going to be interesting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! Please review.


End file.
